covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Philippine Drug Enforcement Agency
| footnotes = | reference = }} The Philippine Drug Enforcement Agency (PDEA) (Filipino: Kawanihan ng Pilipinas Laban sa Droga) is the lead anti-drugs law enforcement agency, responsible for preventing, investigating and combating any dangerous drugs, controlled precursors and essential chemicals within the Philippines. The agency is tasked with the enforcement of the penal and regulatory provisions of Republic Act No. 9165, otherwise known as the Comprehensive Dangerous Drugs Act of 2002. PDEA is the implementing arm of the Dangerous Drugs Board (DDB). The DDB is the policy-making and strategy-formulating body in the planning and formulation of policies and programs on drug prevention and control. PDEA and DDB are both under the supervision of the Office of the President. History and mandate For thirty years, the Republic Act No. 6425, or the Dangerous Drugs Act of 1972, had been the backbone of the drug law enforcement system in the Philippines. Despite the efforts of various law enforcement agencies mandated to implement the law, the drug problem alarmingly escalated. The high profitability of the illegal drug trade, compounded by the then existing laws that imposed relatively light penalties to offenders, greatly contributed to the gravity of the problem. Recognizing the need to further strengthen existing laws governing Philippine drug law enforcement system, the then Philippine President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo signed the Republic Act No. 9165, or the Comprehensive Dangerous Drugs Act of 2002, on June 7, 2002 and it took effect on July 4, 2002. The Republic Act No. 9165 defines more concrete courses of action for the national anti-drug campaign and imposes heavier penalties to offenders. The enactment of Republic Act 9165 reorganized the Philippine drug law enforcement system. While the Dangerous Drugs Board remains as the policy-making and strategy-formulating body in planning and formulation of policies and program on drug control and prevention, it created the Philippine Drug Enforcement Agency under the Office of the President. The new law abolished the National Drug Law Enforcement and Prevention Coordinating Center, which was created under Executive Order No. 61; and the Narcotics Group of Philippine National Police (PNP-NG), Narcotics Division of National Bureau of Investigation (NBI-ND), and the Customs Narcotics Interdiction Unit of the Bureau of Customs (BOC-CNIU). However, these law enforcement agencies have organized the following anti-illegal drugs task force to support the PDEA: Philippine National Police - Anti-Illegal Drugs Special Operation Task Force (PNP-AIDSOTF); National Bureau of Investigation - Anti-Illegal Drugs Task Force (NBI-AIDTF); and Bureau of Customs - Customs Task Group/Force in Dangerous Drugs and Controlled Chemicals (BOC-CTGFDDCC). Organization National Office PDEA is headed by a Director General (DG) with the Cabinet rank of Undersecretary, who is responsible for the general administration and management of the agency. The Director General is assisted by two Deputies Director General with the rank of Assistant Secretary: one for Administration (DDGA) and the other one for Operations (DDGO). The office of the Director General is also supported by the Secretary for Directorial Staff, Chief of Public Information Office (PIO), Chief of Information Technology Systems Management Office (ITSMO) and Chief of Complaints and Reaction Unit (CRU). The Director General of the PDEA shall be responsible for the necessary changes in the organizational set-up which shall be submitted to the DDB for approval. National Staff Services The PDEA have the following National Services headed by Directors, namely: * Administrative and Human Resource Service (AHRS) * Financial Management Service (FMS) * Logistics Management Service (LMS) * Internal Affairs Service (IAS) * Intelligence and Investigation Service (IIS) * Plans and Operations Service (POS) * Legal and Prosecution Service (LPS) * Compliance Service (CS) * International Cooperation and Foreign Affairs Service (ICFAS) * Special Enforcement Service (SES) * Preventive Education and Community Involvement Service (PECIS) * Laboratory Service (LS) Regional Offices The PDEA have established 17 Regional Offices headed by Directors in the different regions of the country which is responsible for the implementation of RA 9165 and the policies, programs, and projects of the agency in different regions. * Regional Office I - Camp Diego Silang, Carlatan, San Fernando City, La Union * Regional Office II - Camp Adduru, Tuguegarao City, Cagayan * Regional Office III - Camp Olivas, San Fernando City, Pampanga * Regional Office IVA - Camp Vicente Lim, Calamba City, Laguna * Regional Office IVB - Filipiniana Complex, Calapan City, Oriental Mindoro * Regional Office V - Camp General Simeon Ola, Legazpi City, Albay * Regional Office VI - Camp Martin Delgado, Iloilo City, Iloilo * Regional Office VII - RR Landon St., Cebu City, Cebu * Regional Office VIII - PCA Bldg., Government Center, Baras, Palo, Leyte * Regional Office IX - Upper Calarlan, Zamboanga City * Regional Office X - Gordiel Bldg., Corrales Avenue, Cagayan de Oro City, Misamis Oriental * Regional Office XI - Camp Captain Domingo E. Leonor, Davao City, Davao del Sur * Regional Office XII - Camp Fermin G. Lira Jr., General Santos City, South Cotabato * Regional Office XIII - Camp R. Rodriguez, Libertad, Butuan City, Agusan del Norte * Cordillera Administrative Regional Office - Melvin Jones Grandstand, Harizon St., Baguio City * Autonomous Region of Muslim Mindanao Office - PC Hills, Cotabato City, Maguindanao * Metro Manila Regional Office (MMRO) - PDEA Annex Bldg., National Government Center, Diliman, Quezon City PDEA Academy PDEA maintains its own PDEA Academy temporarily located at Camp General Mariano N. Castañeda in Silang, Cavite. The PDEA Academy is headed by a Superintendent, with the rank of Director. It is responsible in the recruitment and training of all PDEA Agents and Personnel. The DDB provide for the qualifications and requirements of its recruits who must be at least twenty-one (21) years old, of proven integrity and honesty, a Baccalaureate degree holder and with Career Service Professional Eligibility from Civil Service Commission (CSC) or Board License from Professional Regulation Commission (PRC). Director Generals The Director General of the PDEA shall be appointed by the President of the Philippines and shall perform such other duties that may be assigned to him/her. He/she must possess adequate knowledge, training and experience in the field of dangerous drugs, and in any of the following fields: law enforcement, law, medicine, criminology, psychology or social work. This table lists all PDEA Director Generals, their dates of service, and under which administration they served. Firearms PDEA Agents are issued with a M1911 Pistols in .45 caliber ammunition upon successful completion of their training at the PDEA Academy while the superior officers are issued with a Glock 22 . The PDEA Agents use M15A2 as their assault riffle in urban warfare and special operations. To maximize the capability of the anti-drug operatives in the country, PDEA acquired CTAR 21 Tavor which fires the standard NATO caliber 5.56 mm ammunition.Philstar Online PDEA acquires 120 new assault rifles See also *Comprehensive Dangerous Drugs Act of 2002 *Imbestigador (TV show) *Intelligence agency *List of intelligence agencies *List of law enforcement agencies References External links * *RA 9165: Comprehensive Dangerous Drugs Act of 2002 Category:Law enforcement in the Philippines Category:Philippine intelligence agencies